The Dragon Sibling
by manlygreenbeast
Summary: Natsu was born with a older brother. His sworn duty was to protect natsu. Can a certain brother help him find something else.(I suck a summaries) please R&R. enjoy OCxJuvia NatsuxLucy Happyxfish (Obviously)
1. Prologue

**Hi guys I'm pretty exited! We'll this is my first fanfic so if your going to flame please kick it down a notch. As always RR. Enjoy!** **I sadly do not own fairy tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. My OC Augusto's character art is originally by randowis**.

 **Prologue**

 **Date: September 12 X774 (Around the time that natsu and Augusto were found, natsu:4 Augusto:6)**

Walking through the forest was a noble beast. A Dragon. The great fire dragon king Igneel to be exact. He is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Igneel has four legs.

He was walking through the forest because There was a lot of smoke coming from the village he lived near. He did not hate the humans nor did he love them 0lplllp they knew to keep their distance. He liked that. When he got there man was he surprised. The whole village and I mean the WHOLE thing. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN" roared Igneel.

Suddenly Igneel's enhanced hearing picked up the sound of to children crying. When he found them he noticed a very unique trait in between both of them. They had Pink hair(They are brothers). 'Hmm peculiar ' thought Igneel. "Elder child why are you and your brother crying?" "Because a bunch of mages came to our village and set it on flames" said Augusto with a few sniffles. " I'll kill them I'll find them and kill them all!!!" yelled natsu as Augusto hugged him tighter.

"Since you have no where else to go how about you come with me?" offered the great beast.

Augusto and Natsu looked at each other and Augusto spoke up "Sure well go with you."

 **A short walk later...**

"Well here we are." As the brothers looked around they saw a huge clearing but still had a cave and trees around it.

" Let me tell you something first when I first saw you I sensed some magical prowess in both of you. So I will be training you to learn a lost magic with the power to slay DRAGONS!!!" yelled Igneel with a roar. "Woah!!" said in exitment.

"The thing is for now you can only learn one dragon slaying magic. So pick from fire or water."

"Fire" said Natsu

"Water" said Augusto

"Okay while Natsu learns with me you Augusto will be learning with my sister Frostelinna."

"Wait we have to be separated?" asked Natsu.

"Its only for a little while plus we can still visit Augusto and Frostelinna. Plus when your older you may be able yo learn each others magic."

" Okay, is that fine with you big bro(I can't see him saying Oniichan when he's young)" natsu asked.

"Yeah its fine"

" Great well start our training tomorrow but first let's go see Frostelinna."

" Natsu wait here a second I not need to say something to Augusto."

"What is it dad?"

Igneel smiled at his choice of words.

" Well Augusto Frosty can not only teach you water dragon slaying magic but also ice dragon slaying magic. "

" I was hoping you would choose water because you were born with a very high learning capacity for you age. She might even teach you requip and how to fight with a weapon. You are Natsu's protector. Do you accept?"

After a w few moments of sinking it in he responded.

"For Natsu anything"

"Thank you boy and please don't tell Natsu."

"Anyway were burning day light let's go!"

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please review and I will respond in the next chapter. Thank you.**


	2. meeting the teacher

**Hey guys hoped you liked my first chapter. As always RR and enjoy!** **I don't own Fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The next** day

With a great flap of his wings Igneel landed. "Alright boys were here," he said. In front of them was a dragon as big as Igneel. It was Frostelinna. She had great white and pale blue scales. She had spikey scales that looked like icicles running down her neck. She had sky blue eyes and had a loving smile on her face.

"Hello Iggy, who might these two boys be?" said Frost. " First please don't call me Iggy second these kids are Natsu and Augusto, I found them outside their village while it was burnt to a crisp." said Igneel grimly.

" Oh I'm so sorry kids are you okay?"

"Yeah were okay we got over it." said Natsu

"Good anyway why are you guys here Iggy?" she said with a chuckle."*sigh* well when I found them they had a magical prowess and I'm here to leave Augusto with you."

"Well its fine with me." she said.

"Frost can I talk with you alone." "okay"

"Well the boy you'll be training has a great capacity for magic and I think you should give him **THAT** training."

In a serious tone she said "Igneel are you sure, you know my last student gave up after 3 hours."

"Frost I sensed the boy my self I KNOW he can handle it him and his brother have a fighting spirit so they'll never give up."

"Okay Igneel I trust you but if he gives up you owe me."

"Alright alright."

"Now go on and leave me with Augusto."

 **Few minutes later**

"Bye Augusto see you in a month." yelled natsu on Igneel's back.

"see yah little bro and by dad."

With that the took of. "Hey Frostelinna?"

"Yes child?"

"Can I call you mom?"

Frostelinna smiled "Why of course!"

"Anyway Augusto we will start training immediately. I will be giving you a special training with each exercise tougher than the last. I will be not only teaching you water dragon slaying magic but also ice dragon slaying magic, requip, and how to use a sword." she said sternly.

Also you will be training 2 years with me and 2 years with Igneel. Natsu will be with me and work on his stamina and upper body strength."

Augusto gazed at her neck in awe."I am completely ready I will not disappoint you mom!"

"Good for our first exercise you will sit with your legs crossed. There is a empty bowl in front of you. You have to try to get pure water from inside of you into that bowl, without spilling. When you do it correctly we will continue. Don't get frustrated if you don't succeed on the first tr-" Frostelinna watched in amazement as water floated out of his mouth into the bowl without spilling. "Great job!! but we have to check IG its pure."

Frost dipped her pinky in and tasted it."This is some of the purest water I've ever tasted! Outstanding job."

"Thanks mom it was a bit hard a first but I got the hang of it." he said.

"Well now drink it." she said.

"Wait what?"

"Drink it." she repeated

"But it was just in me."

"It may come from you but doesn't mean you felt it. When you drink it it will be so much easier to do water and ice dragon slaying magic. So drink it."

"Okay"

As he drank his body started to glow light blue and when he finished it stopped. "What was that?" he said in confusion.

"That was the magic fusing with your body. You see that lake over there."

He nodded.

" Try to make a small ball of water come out of it. Just concentrate."

He looked at the lake closed his eyed, he slowly put his hand out, hr thought about the ball coming out of the water.

A few seconds later his hands glowed blue. A small bunch of water came out of the lake. It started taking the form of a small ball.

"I did it!! Did you see mom?!" he said in excitement.

" Yes I say son you did very well for a beginner. Its getting dark let's stop for today."

"Okay mom."

They walked to the clearing while Augusto was saying how he felt.

When they got there Frost walked to the middle and layed down. She patted the ground next to her.

Augusto walked over and layed down against her.

"Good night Augusto"

"Good night mom, I love you."

She looked at him in surprise that he said that but found fast asleep.

" I love you too my son."

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed that. Please leave a review and have a good day!**


End file.
